Mischeif Is on Our Side
by DragonGirl404
Summary: AU. LokiOC. The softball team needs some help. Guess who arrives JUST in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This crack fic was spawned after an embarassing loss for my team. And from my love of Loki. XD

Loki belongs to Marvel, the rest of the characters belong to me (well, themselves, but... Since I'm using them as characters, they're mine).

* * *

"Come on, Brittany! Bring her home! I miss her!" cheered one of the irritating girls on the Three Valleys team. I clenched and unclenched my jaw, trying to keep my anger in check. God they were annoying. I watched Cait rock back, leap forward and hurl the ball at Selina. The batter swung and sent the ball rocketing to left field. _Catch it, catch it, catch it!_ I thought, lifting up from where I was seated on the bench. Selina jumped up, peeled of her helmet, and swung her arm as if trying to knock someone away. Beth, our left fielder, seemed to trip, flying through the air, glove outstretched. She landed on her chest and winced, about to scramble to her feet when she felt the ball hit the glove. She looked at it in shock.

Brittany, who had already taken off her helmet in the dugout, stood still for a moment before grabbing a helmet, pulling it on, and sprinting back towards second. But it was too late. Beth threw to Asha, who caught it, then walked slowly to the bag, still faster than Brittany. Brittany cursed as our team jogged in from the field, each and every one of them grinning.

"How am I doing? Anything look too unatural?" Selina whispered, sitting between the edge of the dugout and me.

"No. Not terribly. Beth has always been rather clumsy, so that little flinging business didn't seem particularly out of place," I laughed quietly, earning a playful punch from Beth, who was now sitting on the other side of me.

"I'm not _that_ clumsy..." she whined. I chuckled a little, but did not respond. I chose instead to watch Hayle hit. The pitcher rocked, jumped forward and hurled the ball. At the umpire's face.

"Ball!" he yelled, straightening his mask. My face scrunched up in confusion. _What the hell? I know she's not one for accuracy, but that was out of even her range..._ The next pitch, I watched Selina. Sure enough, as the pitch was coming down, her eyes darted to the right. The ball hit the home team dugout. "Ball outside!"

"This is fun," Selina laughed to me. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Try slowing it down and bringing it straight down the middle this time," I suggested under my breath. Hayle hit this one, which was slow and centered, with a resounding _Clang!_ "Keep going, keep going, come on... Just a little more!" I cheered, watching as the ball flew over the outfielder's heads. Homerun. Everyone on our team jumped up and cheered. I gave Selina a high five, then stepped out to join them in congratulating Hayle.

* * *

The game ended two innings later, won by mercy rule. All seventeen of us lined up to shake hands, then followed the coaches out to the pitcher's mound. "I told ya!" coach Schauer exclaimed, "I told you we could beat them! Wonderful job. All of you. Isn't it a more satisfying win knowing they'd already beat you twice?"

"Third time's the charm," coach Lemon added, grinning. I hadn't seen him this happy since... Well, since we mercied Saint Bertrand about a month and a half ago.

"Right. Now, our next game is against Saint Bertrand tomorrow, home. Game starts at 5:30. Be out there and ready to warm up at five. Alright, hands in!" Schauer added. We all put our right hand in, Selina warring with Asha for top, then counted to three.

"One, two, three... INDIANS!" We broke the circle and started walking back to the dugout, waiting for Rachel to do her signature post-Indians cheer.

"Reeeeed Robin!" she sang.

"Yummm!" the rest of us replied, grinning.

Once everything was packed up and in Schauer's SUV, those of us who were riding the bus home (Asha, Beth, Selina, Rachel and me) piled into the leather seats, still chattering excitedly about how off their game Three Valleys was today. Beth, Selina and I shared a knowing look, then burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"It is nothing concerning you," Selina answered happily, not meaning for it to come out as rudely as it had. The bus fell silent, save the sound of tire on pavement.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked, leaning over the bus seat, the look on her face menacing enough to make me shrink away from her.

"She only meant that it's an inside joke that you wouldn't find funny," Beth explained quickly. Rachel glared, looking between Selina and Beth, then shrugged, accepting the explination. The three of us laughed together the rest of the way home, mainly about jokes made at Three Valleys's expense.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Beth!" I called, waving as she climbed into her mom's car. Turning back to Selina, I asked "Do you have a place to stay tonight? I'm sure Mom would be more than happy to have you."

"I would be grateful for the lodgings," she answered, grinning as we approached my mom, who was on the phone.

"Hey, Mom, would it be alright for Selina to stay over tonight?" I asked, waiting by the window for an answer. She nodded and held up a finger. "You're clear. Come on, we should get home. Tons of homework to do and such."

* * *

A/N: Right. So. I'm aware that this story does not, in fact, seem to be about Loki at all. But it is. As shall be revealed in the next chapter (just in case you haven't already figured it out). C=


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This crack fic was spawned after an embarassing loss for my team. And from my love of Loki. XD

Loki belongs to Marvel, the rest of the characters belong to me (well, themselves, but... Since I'm using them as characters, they're mine).

- Thank you all... And by all, I mean TeamXtremexFan, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, BlackMoonWhiteSky, Twiranux, and Asrial. I didn't expect anyone to read this, let alone put it on alert.

* * *

"Right. So... This is my room. Excuse the mess," I mumbled, opening the door to my rather small room. Selina looked around, seeming to note each playbill, photograph, and scribbled quote posted on the eggplant purple walls. "This is where you'll be staying, at least for tonight. More if you'd like to." Selina nodded, sitting on the unmade bed. "I know it's probably not a concern to you, but you may wish to at least consider doing the homework that was assigned. Being a new "transfer student", the teachers will go easy on you at first, but not for long."

"The _teachers_ will go easy on _me_?" she asked, "They are lucky that I am letting them _live_ in this forsaken realm, and _they_ will go easy on _me_?"

"While I understand that, _you_ chose to enroll as a student. Now you're going to have to deal with it until the end of the year. There are only three weeks anyway. You'll live."

Selina huffed unhappily, but before she could protest, my mom called. "Girls! Dinner's ready!"

"Tell her that I do not require sustenance at this time," Selina muttered.

"Were not hungry right now! Maybe in a little bit!" I called back before turning to Selina. "Now then, what was I say- Oh! Right! Homework." I opened my laptop and logged in, then opened an internet explorer window. I logged into the portal first, checking to make sure I had the homework right, then opened a new tab and went to tumblr. I scrolled through the new posts, looking to see if there were any new gifs to add to my collection. I found a set that depicted moments in the film where Loki was either playing a prank or being untruthful on the left, and 'Loki'd!' from a skit Tom Hiddleston had done on the right. I started chuckling. Then laughing. Then crying. It shouldn't have been as funny as I thought it was, but... The execution was perfect. Selina looked over at me.

"I something entertaining?" she asked, eyes darting breifly to the side before she leaned over my shoulder to see what I was laughing at. "Why is this entertaining? WHY DO YOU LAUGH?" she roared.

"Shhhh... Mom will hear you," I managed, "And it's funny because of..." I searched for the link for a few moments before finding it. I handed Selina an earbud and pressed play, starting the 'Loki'd' sketch. Again.

"I can... Eh... I can be pretty menacing. I can go there," Tom said from onscreen.

"Did something happen? Am I missing something?" Josh Horowitz replied.

"I am a prankster. I am the God of Mischeif!" Tom growled. Selina snarled at the screen.

"Who is this impersonator?" she growled angrily.

"I would tell you, but you would kill him, and I can't have that," I answered, still watching the video. There was a flash of gold light, and I found myself with a golden spear aimed at me.

"You _will_ tell me, puny mortal!" Loki commanded, snarling.

"Put that away! If one of the boys sees... Well, let's just say it wouldn't be good. Tell you what... If you promise to behave, illusion yourself back to Selina, and stop threatening me with that... Thing, I'll tell you."

"I should just kill you now..." he muttered before lowering the staff and morphing back into the girl he had been only moments ago. "Now. Who is he, and where can he be found?"

"I don't know where he can be found, but his name is Tom Hiddleston. He's an actor, and he's constantly on the move. Actually, he's probably in filming right now," I answered, shutting my tumblr, portal, and video windows, only to open an InPrivate browsing window to go to Deviantart. Again I felt the tip of the spear poking my throat.

"Find him," Loki hissed.

"You promised to behave and to be Selina!" I protested. Loki laughed.

"I am the God of Lies. What made you think I would follow through? Now, where is the man?"

"Look, all I know is that he's somewhere in London. And I'm pretty sure that's just an address that will forward the mail to him."

"Come. We will see."

"What do you mean, _'we will see_'? We have a game tomorrow! We can't just leave! Even if it _is_ only against Bertrand... Besides, how are we supposed to get by Mom? Or Dad?"

"Who said anything about getting by them?" he asked, grinning. He grabbed my arm, and next thing I knew, we were on the clockface of Big Ben. "Let the search begin."


End file.
